Promises
by Mikiyora
Summary: “Sephiran, do you remember what tomorrow is?” she asked, smiling happily. “Who would I be if I ever forgot? I know what tomorrow is.” He laughed softly, “What would you like for your birthday?” “Anything?” Another laugh, “Whatever you wish.”


_**A/N: I haven't updated anything or written anything for a really long time XD I hope you like this!

* * *

**_

It was the eve to Sanaki's ninth birthday, and the young empress eagerly awaited the next day. For the whole day, she would ignore everything. It wasn't unusual for a child to be excited for their own birthday, they were days to be celebrated and enjoyed. For most children the presents were possibly the exciting factor, but for Sanaki it was something completely opposite.

As she walked down a long corridor, the Prime minister made his way towards her. Long black hair neatly tied in the back, clothes elegantly decorated.

"Empress, I hear you wish to "ignore" all your lessons today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sephiran, do you remember what tomorrow is?" she asked, smiling happily.

"Who would I be if I ever forgot? I know what tomorrow is." He laughed softly, "What would you like for your birthday?"

"Anything?"

Another laugh, "Whatever you wish."

"Then…I wish for you to spend the entire day with me." She stated with a serious tone to her voice.

Normally a child would wish for toys or other objects pleasing to the eye. Sephiran wasn't surprised by her demand, since tomorrow she would get everything imaginable from citizens of Begnion. It was very rare for her to ask anything of value from him, since giving her jewelry would please her but she had much too many to count.

This year, would be the first time she asked for only his company.

"You're absolutely sure?" he asked, "Will it make you happy?"

"Yes, I want nothing else."

He nodded, running a hand through her shoulder length hair.

Their small meeting soon came to an end, when Sephiran left to take care of business. She then returned to her room where she was left to think of what they would do the next day, keeping her busy enough to not notice how slow the day was actually going. Often she was interrupted in her moments with the Duke of Persis, not being able to spend a fair amount of time with him.

There were many times when he would visit her in the evening as she lay in bed, he would tell her stories or he would end up listening to the young girl's many complaints. After a long period of talking he would rub the side of her face until she slept, and he even waited after that to take his leave.

Sanaki sighed, looking out the window and into the far distance.

"Apostle Sanaki, you have a guest." A voice spoke, a knock at her door.

"Tell them to come back another time, I'm very busy." She replied, making it sound as real as possible.

"You're busy? …But…" they began.

"The day after tomorrow, I will be available."

The voice did not question any further, instead Sanaki could hear footsteps as they grew quieter and quieter.

How she hated waiting for the day to pass, it was too long.

By the time evening came around, she was calmly sitting in her bed, thinking about the next day. She was very excited, more than she had been when he had agreed to her wish.

Very softly, she heard someone walk in. Sanaki looked and reached out for the familiar hands.

"You are always waiting for this time, aren't you?" Sephiran took her hands in his and sat beside her.

"Of course, it's the only time I can have a real discussion with you." She placed her hand together with his; studying the size difference of their hands "Our hands are so different…"

He stared at her face, as her expression turned into an unhappy one, "I don't understand at all…"

Pulling her towards him, their hands still together, he smiled "Empress, of all the things… you must compare our hands?"

"Have you always had that ring?"

He stopped smiling, even breathing "Y-Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm curious, that's all." She leaned in to him; his arms wrapped around her small frame "Sephiran, you won't ever leave me… right?"

"Never…"

Sanaki nodded drowsily, falling asleep a few moments later. Sephiran tucked the soon-to-be birthday girl and sat next to her bed.

The loud clanging of armor suddenly filled the room.

"Zelgius? Why are you here so late?" Sephiran, surprised, stood up.

"There is a matter that I must discuss with you…" the man left the room.

Sephiran turned and kissed the Empress' forehead, "Happy Birthday Sanaki, may all your wishes come true."

* * *

_**I really like Sephiran, you can obviously tell. **_

_**I hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue...  
**_


End file.
